RWBY: Kronos grimm Story
by albertenriquez117
Summary: Join a young boy half fanaus/half grimm and his story through out remnants history. His journey cross paths with team RWBY as he tries to travel the world and find a new family. Ships will mostly happen(whiterose, arkos, renora, and more) rated M
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! This is my first fanfic so please bare with me as my writing isn't really good. (hi there old comers and new comers. i relized that both ch 1 and 2 had many mistakes and been wanting to fix it so here it is. more info at the end of the chapter.)**

 **Also nooquichpil means "my son", ma niyaun tehuatzin means "im leaving now"**

 **RWBY and its characters are credited to rooster teeth and Monty(rest in peace Monty)**

Chapter 1: Burning hearts

~91 years ago~

Kronos wakes to the smell of food coming from his family kitchen. As he gets up a knock on his door makes him jump a little. His sister's voice came from the other side. She sounded tired at first but her normal voice returned. He thought that mother probably woke her up to help make breakfast.

"Kronos, mother said for you to get up now breakfast is ready!" she says waiting for a response.

"Okay Salem, let me just get ready first!" he responds listening as her footsteps fade away.

As he yawns he gets up heading to his own restroom. Looking at himself in the mirror he notices his hair is everywhere and seeing how long it goes down. A part of his hair was slanted to his left covering his left eye. He reaches for a brush moving his hair back to fall freely down his back. Moving the strands of hair from his face showing his left blood red eye and midnight dark grimm skin around it with black veins on his cheek going down his neck disappearing in his shirt. He always wondered how his people became like this... half faunus/half grimm. He knew the legends and stories that were told at bed time but it still puzzled him how different they were to the rest of the people in this world. He shakes the thought out his head as he gets back to finishing up before heading down to his family.

He comes down the stairs into the kitchen finding his mother and sister already sitting and eating their food. His food already on the plate waiting for him. He takes his seat eating quietly with his family. They were the only ones in the family left, his aunts and uncles already past due to them taking the life of a warrior or mercenary in the world's eyes. His father having taking this position as well but died when he was two. It didn't really bother him seeing how his people live by being warriors. A saying goes through out his village due to the many lost to this way of life,"don't get to attach to those who fight as warriors for they live a uncertain future and might not come back ever again".

Living on the northwestern continent of Sera of Remnant has its advantages. Free to do what they want and have a continent hostile to all outsiders making a perfect place to help them grow in peace. Choosing to seclude themselves from the four kingdoms not by choice, but for everyone else safety. Our grimm half always thirsty for blood and conflict leading us to the militaristic culture we have.

Looking to his sister he knows that even when she looks normal with her long black hair down her back and dark green eyes shining like their mother. But her back was completely different with dark grimm skin along with bone plates across it. Sometimes when he seen her back exposed the structure of her body reminded him of a armadillo or a queen wasp's back but without the wings. He then turns to his mother where her grimm features are most noticeable like his left eye. Both her arms having the grimm skin tone and her shoulders covered with bone plates down along her arms to stop at her wrist. Her fingers replaced by claws and bones covering from the top of her hand down to the tip of her claws. Beautiful thick black hair reaching down her back stopping at her waist and her natural light coffee skin tone that both her children inherited from her. Her dark green eyes, that her daughter got from her unlike her son that inherited the black color eye from his father, mixing together her skin tone and face features perfectly with an amazing smile that she would always have on. He was jerked away from his thoughts when his sister spoke to him.

"So what are you going to do on your 8th birthday Kronos?" she says happily.

"Don't really know?" kronos replies forgetting today is his birthday. "Aren't I like 35 years old?" looking to his mom for conformation.

"In regular Remnant years yes but we age more slowly my child so its different for us" looking to her daughter to use as an example "like your sister is 115 years of age to everyone outside but to us she is only 16 physically and mentally" looking to her son waiting for his next question.

"So the ten Remnant years to one Nahuatl year thing doesn't start til around five years old then we slowly age older than everyone else?" he asked with confusion due to the complected nature of their aging.

Enyo giggles a little looking at her son's confused face. " Yes, its normal age like everyone else until we reach the age of 5 then our grimm blood cells begin to mature and mix with our regular blood and in doing so slowed our aging" finishing as she sees him understand her explanation. "So what do you have plan for today kronos?" hoping he doesn't have anything for dinner as she wants to make his favorite food.

"Not that I can think of right now" kronos says after thinking on the question for a little.

"Well don't plan anything for dinner okay?" she responds smiling.

"Yes mother" he responds taking his plate to the sink.

Enyo then turns her attention to her daughter. "Same goes for you Salem" satisfied when Salem nods. "Also if you can Salem ask your cousins to come for dinner. They might want to join and not have dinner by themselves again". The brought up her nieces and nephews made her think of her brother and sisters that passed. But she quickly suppressed those memories.

"Okay mother I will when I see them" Salem responds getting up.

"Bye mom be back later" Kronos says as he kisses her forehead and headed to the door.

"Have a good day nooquichpil see you at dinner!" Enyo shouts to him before he leaves.

"Thanks mom! Bye Salem" he shouts back "ma niyauh tehuatzin!"

"Bye kronos!" Salem responds hearing the door close.

The day drags on as usual with informational teachings in the morning then combat training after break in the afternoon. The other children with Kronos all said their happy birthdays to him when they can and those close to him gave him presents. As the sun began to set kronos said bye to his friends and began to walk home. When Kronos passed a couple of adults he hears them talk about a war breaking out between the kingdom of Vale and the two opposing kingdoms of Mantle and Mistral. The last thing he hears from them is if the village should join the war and if yes who should we join.

It was dark by the time he got home finding his mother still cooking and sister sitting at the table reading. Looking around to find that the rest of his family isn't here he goes up to his sister leaning on the chair across from her. "Hey Salem" she looks up surprised by not hearing him come in "you wanna go catch the ball?" he ask.

Salem looks at her mother seeing that the older woman has heard her son and waves her hand for Salem to go with him. "Okay Kronos lets go" she says as both of them ran out the house. With a big smile from watching them leave on Enyo's face she returned to cooking the food.

Kronos and Salem threw the ball between each other. Children ran by playing games or heading home. Adults walk by ending their days to start the next one tomorrow; some wave at both of them knowing them from their mother.

As Kronos threw the ball his head jerked up by a whining sound coming from the dark sky. The ball goes over Salem the look of confusion on her face watching her brother and others with heightened hearing look at the sky looking for something. "Kronos? What is it?" Salem asked with a worried look on her face seeing her brother not respond.

Kronos watched the sky trying to find the source of the growing whine until he hears more coming behind it growing louder as it came closer. He watches until he notices something wrong with the stars as some disappear and reappear while others are gone. He narrows his eyes to see huge bulbs of gray come down slowly over the village and channels his aura into his left eye to enhance his sight to see hundreds of auras packed together in each gray bulb. Without looking away he says "Salem do you know what those are?" pointing to the sky.

With surprise at his question and confusion clouding every part of her mind she looks up to what he is pointing at. Her heart sinks and fear takes hold as she seen these ships before... Mantle's warships of different sizes and shapes lay over head.

"Run!" Salem screams making her brother jump. He looks at her with confusion on his face and fear in his eyes. "Kronos we need to get home now!" she screams again running up to him and grabbing his hand to drag him home. "Lets go now!" she says running dragging him behind her. When they finally make it to the house they find their mother standing at the door with a scared look on her face looking up at the warships.

"Mother!" Enyo looks down to see her children look at her with horror in their eyes. "Mother what are we going to do?" Salem yells.

"I-I don't kn-" Enyo was cut off as they all turn up to the sound of screeching bombs coming down from the ships. They can hear the shouting and screams of fellow villagers as the bombs land and smoke quickly rises to the sky.

"We are going to hide in the forest!" Enyo shouts at her kids above the noise of the chaos around them. "Salem protect you're brother Il be back with food!" she smiles at her kids before running into her home.

Salem and Kronos watch in horror as bombs continue to drop all around the village and the screams become more isolated with more bodies laying in the streets.

Waiting to long for his mom to come out Kronos decides to go after her running towards the house. Salem is caught by surprise but before she can grab him he runs out of her reach. Struggling to catch up and grab him Salem sees one of the warships coming low over them knowing they are going to do a bombing run. Before she can yell at Kronos to stop they were both blasted back by the bomb hitting their home. Hitting the ground hard by the shock wave Salem struggles to get up. Her vision is blurry and she felt pain in the back of her head. Finally able to get up and see, she spots her brother on the ground not moving. Before she can yell his name she sees his foot move and lets out a heavy sigh not knowing shes been holding her breath.

Feeling a warm sensation come down his head kronos gets up shaking his head to get rid of the pain. His mouth drops with shock and fear as he watches his home up in flames. "Mom!" he tries to yell but gets drowned out by the flames. "Mom!" he yells again getting up only to feel pain up his back and the back of his head. Getting on his feet he slowly walks toward the house hoping his mom will walk out unharmed. He was suddenly pulled back by his collar and twisted around to face his sister.

"Kronos stop!" Salem says with tears in her eyes.

"I need to go help mom!" he responds struggling in her grasp.

"Kronos shes gone!" tears roll down her cheeks "everything is gone! We have to go" she says sadly.

Refusing her words he yells "she could be hurt! she might need our help! Salem we can't leave her!"

Salem just watches him as the blood trickling down the right side of his face began and hugs him as tightly as she can looking down to his head to see if his wound isn't big or fatal.

With his head against her chest and looking to the side all he can do is cry to let the pain out. "Shes gone isn't she" he manages to say.

"Yes she is" she responds with a pain in her heart hearing the sad tone in his voice. "Lets go we have to leave this place its not safe here." Satisfied when she sees him nod. "Okay lets go" she began to run holding his hand.

They ran through the village hiding from Mantle patrol soldiers searching for any survivors. Salem is relived that the bombs had stopped but now soldiers march down the streets. Bodies lay on the floor around them younger than her brother to older than their mother.

Passing the bodies kronos looks at each face to see who they are. People he knew that they came across, friends...family. Kronos trips a little loosing focus seeing one of his cousins laying on the ground her eyes open looking up at the sky but lifeless, an arm missing from her left side. He holds his sister's hand tighter forcing the image out his head. Both running through pools of blood and body parts that are no longer connect to the rest of the person they belong to.

Finally making it to the edge of the village and with the forest before them; Salem stops and hides the both of them under a house after hearing footsteps. Salem sees three soldiers covered in Mantle armor walking along the edge of the forest. "We need to get around them" she whispers to Kronos. Looking around but finding no solution she sighs looking down at her brother watching her. "Kronos as soon as you see those men follow me and are out of sight you run in the forest and don't stop okay?" seeing his face in confusion then tears forming in his eyes she held back her urge to comfort him and abandon her plan but she knew this was the only way. He begins to speak but Salem cuts him off with a hug. "Its okay just remember mom and I will always love you".

Kronos watches in shock as his sister lets go and starts running in another direction catching the soldiers attention. The soldiers chase her giving him his chance to run. Hesitantly at first he checks to see if anyone is around. Once he is sure its clear he runs into the forest with all his remaining strength.

Looking over her shoulder to see if the three soldiers are following her Salem lures them as far from her brother as she can. Knowing she needs to lose them and get to her brother she runs as fast as she can. Before turning the corner she sees one of the men turn and her brother running into the forest. She sees that the soldier stopped chasing her and instead yells into his mic in his ear making her heart stop.

"This is 4th patrol squad on the western edge of the village!" waiting for a response he continues "chasing single female but confirmed young boy ran into the forest, unknown how many more fled into it" putting his whole hand over the device in his ear to hear the orders.

"Roger that! Keep clear of the forest and proceed with the chase of the female. Admiral order a fire drop on the western edge of the village so keep clear of anything flammable. Out!"

"Roger!" the soldier replied and started sprinting to catch up.

Running as fast as he can Kronos looks behind him to see if anyone is following. Satisfied that no one is following he starts to slow down and stops to catch his breath. Hearing the sound of ships coming his way he looks up but cant see anything from under the trees. Suddenly there was a flash all around him blinding his sight and the sensation of fire touching him.

Salem screams watching the ships dropped their bombs on the forest erupting it into a fiery hell. Quickly looking away from the fire she runs to another part of the forest not touch yet by the burning inferno. Running through leaves and branches she hears heavy footsteps behind her and a loud gunshot. One of her legs goes numb and she fell on her knees in pain, the three soldiers caught up then encircle her with weapons pointed at her.

"You killed everyone" she mumbles to herself "you killed everyone I know and loved".

Looking at the closes soldier to her "All of you killed my mother and now my brother!" she yells her eyes blood shot red from anger.

The three men took a step back seeing her eyes then notice her skin changing color. Not noticing the grimm creeping behind them answering the call of their new queen.

Salem curls up in a ball screaming at the pain going through her body. She feels her blood go cold as her skin changes to snow white. Black veins pop up all along her arms up to her neck then stop at her eyes. She tries to grasps for air that leaves her lungs as if she feels her life leaving her body.

The soldiers look at each other confused and fear on their faces as they watch the young girl change before them. "Should we shoot her?" one soldier says his voice shaky. "What the hell is going on with her!?" another soldier says fear taking over. "I don-" just before the last soldier could speak three bone claws shoot out his chest killing him instantly. The soldier closes to him turns in horror when the blood of his comrade goes all over him only to see a Alpha Beowolf. The creature threw the body over it to the waiting red eyes behind it. The soldier with blood raises his gun to shoot but his hands are cut off making the man scream in pain. The soldier looks to his side to see a big grimm mantis looking back at him raising its bone razor arms and slicing the soldier in half. The last man dropped his gun shaking with fear consuming him. Turning to run the soldier is dumbstruck as he finds a fully mature Ursa towering over him. Before he could react the Ursa bites down on his neck and shoulder killing him as blood spurts everywhere.

Finally calming down Salem opens her eyes slowly realizing she is lying in a pool of blood. Struggling to get up she notices red eyes all around and body parts on the ground. Standing she looks around to see grimm of all shapes and sizes answering her call for help. She looks to the Alpha with blood still on its claws and tells it to come to her. Surprised that it responded she realizes she unlocked semblance and it allows her to bend grimm to her will. Looking back to her village that is now being engulfed by a wildfire she starts to walk in the opposite direction. Happy that the grimm are following close behind her, she thinks of a new area to call home safe for her and her new family. While also planning to take revenge on humanity for taking everything she loved from her; she quietly disappears into the dark forest.

Hearing the sound of things burning around him and the crack of burning wood, Kronos slowly open his eyes. Slowly getting up he looks around surprised that he is not dead. Looking down to check himself he sees the flames touching his skin but it didn't hurt him. Reaching out to touch a burning tree he notices that a red aura goes across his hand and up his arm with flames bending around his hand. Pulling his hand back the flames stay in his hand and disappear after he shakes it off seeing the aura appear again for a little bit. "Did I just activate my semblance?" amazed that the fire doesn't hurt he starts to walk through the burning forest. Reaching the edge of the burning hell to the dark forest beyond. Kronos stops to look behind to see his burning home with a black cloud high in the sky above the village. Ash falls everywhere as Kronos lets out a sigh and a tear falls from one of his eyes knowing this is the last time he will see it. "Love you mom and love you too Salem" Kronos says silently turning and disappearing into the dark forest.

 **Chapter 1 is done so please reviews are welcome and i will continue if people like it. So drop your comments and please be nice i know im not that good. its my first time. Hope you all enjoy it. (So how you guys like to update i did all this chapter? the many mistakes bugged me so long and finally happy to fix them now. chapter 2 next then after that il put of chapter 7.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**hi everyone sorry this took awhile to post but alot of things had happen to me to keep me from completing this chapter and posting it also had to figure out how to post a new chapter to this so that was fun. sooooo no more talking and heres the next chapter. (time to redo this one)**

Chapter 2: New Home

~2 years later~

The sun blazed in the unforgiving desert. Its been four days since Kronos has seen any life around him. His lips were dry and his stomach growls in anger for food due to running out the day before. Water not much better using the last of it this morning. Pulling his hood of the cloak, that he stole from an outpost a weeks walk from where he was, more over his head to cover his eyes. In the desert horizon he seen towers, buildings and a wall as he got closer.

"I'm getting real tired of these mirages" Kronos thinks to himself as the buildings grow bigger. Getting closer he realizes that its not and that he made it to the kingdom of Vacuo. He grabs the end of his cloak and tears a piece off of it. He then folds it and wraps it over his head covering his left eye. Knowing that his heritage might cause problems here.

Almost reaching the gates to the kingdom, Kronos can feel his legs shaking from exhaustion.

"Hey! What are you doing here?" a guard says walking up to the gates catching Kronos by surprised. Relived that he made it Kronos falls to the ground unconscious the last of his strength gone.

The man quickly opens the gate seeing the boy faint. Running over and picking the child up the guard looks around noticing the boy is alone. "Did this child cross the desert by himself?" the man thought to himself looking down at the boy with a cloth covering his left eye. "Better take you to the infirmary and tell the queen about you. She would love to know how you got here" he says to himself walking into the city and telling the other guards to stand watch if anyone else comes.

Watching the boy in the infirmary the commander hears footsteps getting closer, then the curtains pull apart as a faunus woman with big horns on her head with a orange shirt along with brown pants and a long scarf around her neck walks in. "My queen" the man says bowing his head.

She nods to him "Did he arrive alone?" she says nodding to the boy on the bed.

"From what we can tell yes" he responds.

She walks over to Kronos left side and stares at his face. Moving a finger across his head she began moving pieces of hair from his face. "His skin is hot, clothes are torn, and there might be marks all over him" she says seeing the marks on his exposed arm then looks to the man with worry on her face "He has been out there for a long time, most likely alone as well from your report" she sadly says. "I'll be in my office, alert me if anything changes" only getting a nod in response. She gives the boy one last look taking in his weaken form before walking out.

Kronos shivers feeling the cold air hitting his body. He opens his eye slightly seeing a white ceiling over his head then he opens it wider realizing he isn't in the desert. He tries to get up but a massive hand fell on his chest and pushes him back down. Hearing the man call for a nurse Kronos stops moving feeling the pain in his body and legs get worst after every movement. After a while of nurses and a doctor checking him over, even having to be restraint due to fighting over the cloth covering his eye, they left it alone but also gave him medication for the pain.

"The queen wanted to talk to you when you woke little one" turning to one of the nurses he address her "Can he be moved in a wheelchair?" he asked getting a nod in response. He turns back to Kronos "We should meet with her now she been wanting to hear your story. Especially on how you got through the desert" he said.

After a little longer on the final check ups the doctor lets the man take Kronos to see the queen. Getting help from the man he was moved to a wheelchair. Being led through the city the man brought Kronos to the queen's office. Having entered the room they both found the queen behind her large oak desk looking down at some papers having not looked up yet. Looking at the two horns on her head Kronos realizes she is a faunus since they aren't part of her crown which surprised him not knowing of this.

The queen is surprised when she looks up finding the boy and her commander before her having not been notified of his awakening. "Please make sure the door is close commander" she looks to the man "we need to talk to the boy in private".

After putting the boy in front of her he does as hes told then stands in the corner of the room.

Turning her attention to the boy once she is satisfied that no one will hear she begins. "We have some questions for you young one. Can you answer them for us?" she gets a nod thankful that he understands her native language. "So where are you come from? Any town? Settlement?".

Without speaking the boy turns to the map on the wall next to the man in the room and points to the continent above where they were at.

Her face turns to confusion looking to where he was pointing then looks to her commander who had the same expression. Shaking her head she had to confirm he was pointing to the right place. "I'm sorry little one but are you pointing to Sera?" the man helps by stepping to the map and points to the continent.

The boy nods giving them their answer.

"Well that cant be right the only people who live there are the-" the queen stopped mid-sentence as realization hits her as she knows where and what this boy is. That's the only explanation she can observed at the moment as to how he survived in the desert in his condition. She notices that her commander slowly reaches for his sword having came to the same conclusion as her. She quickly raises her hand to the man to stop seeing the fear in the boys face as he sees the older man actions. "No one will hurt you here child, please calm down" she tries to calm him as she sees him take faster breaths scared he might have a panic attack. She shoots the older man a 'don't you dare' glare at him making his hand come off the hilt of his sword but rest his hand not far from it.

"You know? I haven't seen your kind in years kid" the man suddenly says with both the queen and child's heads snapping to him. He knew their kind well having fought with and against them several times. Having the marks to prove it and the nightmares of their true power. "Why are you here little one, not many can cross the desert, especially by themselves as it seems in your case since no one has showed since you arrived".

The queen turns her attention back to the boy having the same questions. "He's right and what happened to you?" she ask curious as to the state he arrived in. She notices him moving nervously in his chair and taking small glances at her commander. Feeling guilty for pressuring him she sighs and used a more motherly tone. "I'm sorry, lets start small then little one if this is to much at once. We will work up from there okay?" she gets a slow nod from him. "Great lets start with how old you are?" she says.

Kronos thinks to himself for a little as to which age should he use, his longer human lifespan or his generic number that his people use for him. He chooses the latter making it easier so he doesn't have to explain how he is 37 years old to them. "I-I'm 8" he tries to say with his voice rugged having not spoken for almost 2 years.

The queen feels pain shoot through her heart hearing his voice. She fights every urge to grab the child and take him home to care for him hearing his voice. The sadness, pain, the sound of his voice not being used in so long. She heard people who went on missions isolated from the world only to come back talking like this due to them not having used their voice for long period of time but in this child's case it was worst. "That's g-good, we a-are off to a good start" she says caught off guard and trying to compose herself holding back tears thinking how long has he had no one around him. "Whats you're name?" she continues after a moment of silence deciding what questions to ask.

"K-k-Kronos" he manages to say trying to form the words.

"Kronos" she repeats "what a nice name. Strong name for a strong boy" winking seeing a little smile form on his face making her relax a little knowing she getting through. "How did you get here Kronos? Not everyone can cross the desert".

"I walked here" was his simple reply.

"With a group?" she ask trying to get a more detailed response. But she only gets a shake of his head confirming her suspicion of he's alone. "Okay then how long have you been walking to this place?"

"Two years" Kronos said remembering all those days of being alone fighting to stay alive.

Shocked at the answer she looks to her commander to see if he heard the same thing finding the same shocked look on his face. Turning to the boy "e-excuse me? Two years? You been walking here for the past two years? Alone this whole time?" she ask with sadness in her voice "from Sera?"

"yes from home" he manged to say trying not cry of the memories of his home. "Being part grimm allowed me to past the grimm as long as I showed no emotion and the hard part was crossing the sea" he says sadly.

The queen only stared at him in puzzlement trying to understand this information. "W-Where is you're family? Your people? Why didn't anyone come with you instead of coming alone?" she nervously ask hoping that what she thought was wrong.

Tears start to come down his face as he remembers all the faces and bodies laying on the ground lifeless. "They are all dead" he says crying in his chair. He tries to control the shaking in his hands but fails letting everything he has been holding back for two years.

Without hesitation the queen gets out of her chair and goes to hug him laying his head on her chest. She holds him tightly as he continues to cry feeling him shake badly in her arms. "My mom and my sister are gone" he continues between sobs "the rivers of blood on the streets, the splattered blood on burning buildings. The body parts every-" he was interrupted as the queen rocked him stroking his hair not being able to listen to anymore of what the boy has seen. "I'm the only one. I'm the last of my kind" the boy repeats.

"Who?" the man said but neither of them looked at him as they still cried "who did this ungodsly genocide".

Stopping to take a breath Kronos spoke. "My-my sister called them Mantle when their warships were overhead". Crying again as he remembers his sisters last words to him.

"Those trigger happy maniacs would try something this horrible and wipe out an entire race" he growls. "Shall I ready the forces to fight along side vale and avenge the innocence that they murdered my queen?" he ask watching as the queen strokes Kronos hair and lets him cry in her arms.

"No" she softly says laying her head on the boys. "We shall wait and play nice while we build up a sizable force". She looks up at the man "then when were ready we will strike and make sure something like this never happens again" she hisses. She looks down at the boy in her arms "Kronos do you have anywhere to go or live?" She sees him shake his head slowly. "Would you like to live with me and my daughter?" she gives him a small smile when he looks up at her. She makes sure her eyes are looking into his eye and continues "That's if you want, you can always leave when you are old enough and ready but please your to young to be out there on your own right now".

Kronos looks at the woman still trying to understand what she just said. "But im a-" he tries to reply but is cut off by the queen.

"I don't care what you are Kronos" she says softly taking off the cloth slowly revealing the red eye. "You are a child who is lost and in need of a home with someone to care for you". She gives him a big smile "I know you held out this long by yourself but it will mean a lot to me if you said yes". Her smiles grows bigger as she sees the genuine smile he gives her with a nod little tears coming down his face. "Then it is decided" she states with happiness "you will live with me. Eric will you escort my new roommate and get him some new clothes?" she ask looking over Kronos attire then looks to the man "please" she puts the cloth back where it covered half the boy's face.

Eric just smiles watching the care the woman has for the boy "of course my queen" he bows his head "any specific thing you want him to wear?" he ask.

The queen smiles "no" she lets go of him and stands up straight "let him get whatever he wants" she says nodding at the boy with a small smile when she sees the happiness in his smile. "I'll be seeing the both of you at the house later on then" she walks back to her chair then sits.

"We will my queen" the man says moving to help Kronos in his wheelchair.

"Thank you" Kronos finally speaks a crack in his voice from the crying.

"You're very welcome Kronos" she replies with a smile across her face. She watches as they both leave the room and lets out a heavy sigh "I hope I can help this boy" she whispers to herself rubbing the dry water marks on her face then returns to work.

After a few hours of wondering the city and getting new clothes Kronos lets the man helping him take him to the queen's home. Upon entering he is greeted by the queen with different clothes and big smile on her face happy to see the child taken care of.

"Welcome to my home Kronos" she happily says.

Kronos looks around the two story home surprised by the many bows, arrows, and spears hanging around on the walls. The queen notices him looking around and giggles.

"As you can see I like to collect things our people used before the kingdom was formed" she smiles after her explanation.

While looking around Kronos spots a little girl down the hallway watching them.

The queen looks to see her daughter and waves at her to come. The girl walks up to them looking at all three with confusion. "Hes going to be staying with us Jade" the queen says gesturing towards Kronos.

Jade looks at Kronos then to her mom she began moving her hands around making shapes with her fingers. {"Living with us? For how long mother?"}

In wild confusion at the girl's display Kronos looks at the queen.

The queen smiles as she starts to explain "That's how she talks Kronos. You see she cant speak so she uses a special way to talk named sign language and yes Jade he will be living with us for as long as he wants".

Jade looked at Kronos with a frown and sign to her mother {"okay but he better stay away from my room"}.

The queen giggles "okay I'll tell him later" she turns to her commander "Its getting late Eric we should be getting to bed especially this one" she says looking at Kronos.

Eric bows his head "very well it was fun shopping with you Kronos" he starts to leave softly slapping Kronos back before walking out.

She goes to push Kronos to his room "you will have the guest room and as I said before this is your home now so help yourself to anything".

"Thank you um? My queen?" Kronos looks at her unsure.

The queen laughs and kneels in front of him "you can call me Crystal" she smiles.

Kronos smiles seeing how she got her name by her bright blue eyes. "Okay, thank you for everything Crystal".

She smiles and kisses his forehead "you're welcome. Now let me help you get in bed".

After helping him in bed she rubs his head and walks out "goodnight Kronos" she says with a smile.

"Goodnight Crystal" Kronos smiles back watching her close the door. He lays there thinking for a while until sleep overtakes him having not slept in a bed for so long.

~few hours later~

Crystal layed in her bed in a deep sleep until she hears someone banging on her door which made her eyes shoot open and rush to open it. Opening she sees her daughter with panic and fear.

Jade moves her hands quickly in panic. {"Mom come see Kronos quick! Something is wrong!"}

Crystal quickly tells her daughter to go back to her room while she rushes to Kronos hearing yelling and screams from his room. Rushing through the door she searches the room until her eyes find Kronos curled up in a ball in a corner of the room. She sees tears run down his face and names under his cries. "Nightmares" she thinks to herself "he is having nightmares of the genocide". She moves to Kronos side and moves the child into her lap holding him as close as she can. She rubs his back softly listening to the many names he say. She cries with him through the rest of the night til they fall asleep. The last thought the queen has is how they will avenge what had happen to the boy and his people when the day comes.

 **Finally done so hope you all like the new chapter. dont know when the next one will be up since still dealing with lots of things still but i will try to get it to you as soon as i can. reviews and comments are always welcome.(finally got this one updated. lot of rereading and changing things. now to work and post ch 7. dont worry it will be soon already have it written just need to type it)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Finally was able to finish this chapter. Been to busy and with the holidays didnt have the time i wanted to type it out. Hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 3: Red Sands

~10 years after the genocide~

Kronos sits watching as soldiers and volunteers move through the part of the trench he was in. He looks around remembering how long and how hard it was to build these trenches around the city. He quickly turns to his left as a artillery shell hits not far from where he is, seeing bodies and dirt flying with screams filling the air. He sighs looking down to inspect his armor.

"Hope this war ends soon" vaz says sitting next to kronos inspecting his weapon.

"Hopefully we can break through their line and end this campaign on home" kronos replies adjusting a piece of armor on his leg.

"Well if your mission succeeds then we will be that much closer to ending it" vaz looks at kronos.

"That's if I make it" kronos says sadly.

Vaz just punches kronos shoulder "iv known you for 7 years kronos you are the strongest in the kingdom. You will make it" he smiles.

Kronos smiles back remembering when they met.

~7 years ago~

Kronos walks next to jade heading to her school. After a year in Vacuo the queen thought it was time for him to go to school again. They waited until jade started a new year so they can enroll kronos with her since he would only go with her around. Kronos starts to shake seeing all the children around him.

Jade sees kronos hand and pokes him so he could see her. {"Its okay. Im here with you just relax. Okay?"}

Kronos sighs grabbing jade's hand "okay I will" he gives her a small smile "just not use to being around so many still."

"Hey jade!" a young dark skin girl yells her short brown hair reflecting the sunlight.

Both look to see the girl waving at them and jade pulls kronos with her. Reaching the group kronos sees two boys and three girls who all greet jade. The dark skinned girl introduces herself as zeria or z for short. The two other girls were twins both light skin with green eyes and brown hair. One had a red cloth tied around her right arm her name is ella while her twin who had a yellow flower in her hair her name meridian. Then the two boys came up to introduce themselves. One boy with light skin and blonde hair with little horns poking out his hair shook kronos hand and said his name is donavan or don for short. While the other boy was the tallest of the group a few inches taller than kronos looked down at him his left green eye and right brown eye catching kronos attention.

"You have different color eyes like me" kronos says with a smile. The boy watched as kronos moved the cloth he keeps over his left eye. Jade looked at her friends nervously as they all watched kronos. The tall boy eyes grew wide seeing kronos left eye is red while his right eye is black. "See, told you we both have different color eyes" kronos says with a big smile. The boy laughed patting kronos on the back.

"Looks like we are best friends now!" the boy says happily while kronos puts the cloth back on his eye. "Names vasily or vaz for short" with a big smile.

Kronos is dragged out of his memorizes by vaz.

"Hey no time for daydreaming little brother its almost time" he says lightly punching kronos shoulder.

"So you two still trying to hype yourselves up?" z says walking up to them. She had a brown cloak on her with her precious sniper rifle in her hands.

Kronos looks at her seeing he dirt all over her. "So any good kills big sis?" he looks at her as she wipes some dirt from her face.

"Just a scout party looking for a way through and a couple of grimm on the western side of the city."

Kronos looks down sadly thinking how much this war has change them. Zeria sees his look and runs a hand throw his hair. "Hey it will be okay mladshiy brat."

He gave her a little smile and stands up grabbing his helmet on the bench. He looks around at the men and women around him doing their thing to help as much as possible. "You with the first wave vaz?" he turns to his friend.

Vaz nods his head "Yeah, rushing with the king of vale himself. We will be right behind you kronos" a smile on his face.

Kronos thinks to himself looking back at the city "so jade and ella are back from vale with an army" he smiles "good job jade."

"Kronos!" kronos turns to his name seeing the general in charge of the counter walking up to him with erik by his side. Z and vaz salute while kronos meets the man looking up at him.

"Are you ready boy" the general asked.

Kronos sighs "yes sir" and walks back to z and vaz to say goodbye before the attack.

Z gives him a hug "we will see you after bother just be careful please." "I will" he responds making her smile. She turns to vaz and nods "both of you" he responds with nod and a smile.

After z leaves and the technicians put the explosive dust on kronos back; vaz says his goodbye to get to his post. Kronos goes to the spot where he is supposed to be putting his helmet on. He waits on the ladder watching everyone get to place. He then hears the whistle and rushes up the steps onto the scared battlefield before him.

Kronos starts to run threw the muddy and broken land around him. He hears "feuer! feuer!" coming from the trench in front of him and bullets start smashing into him. He stumbles from the bullets hitting his legs. He sees some of his shooters stop and fall back into their trenches "thanks big sis" he mumbles to himself getting closer. "Halten sie ihr feuer! Es ist ein kleiner junge!" Kronos hears as he makes it to the edge and jumps in the trench. He looks around seeing all the men wearing their respective kingdoms armor watching him.

The men watch the child in full armor standing before them. Weapons at their ready they looked over the boy noticing the big container on his back. One soldier notices wires coming from the container going to a button on the child shoulder. "Bakudan!" the soldier from mistral shouts quickly raising his weapon. The other mistral soldiers yell the same thing but in both english and in mantle's native language so they can understand.

Kronos panics as everyone around shouts and points their weapons towards him. He slams his hand on the button closing his eyes. The sounds around him die down and were replaced by the sound of flames. He slowly opens his eyes to the carnage around him. The spark that ignited the fire dust did its job as kronos stands in the trench with dozens of burnt bodies lay around him. He stands there paralyzed by the things he is seeing. He looks down to a body near him the burning skin smell filling his nose. A man walks up to kronos the flames being pushed to the sides. Kronos doesn't notice him until the man's shadow comes over him. He looks up sadly with tears in his eyes to a figure with a green cloak and a golden crown on his head with a symbol of vale on his belt.

Orion looks down at the boy sadden by what he sees. He grabs his sword and brings ti out with a swing in the air and the fire raging around them gone. He sighs looking down again at the boy "stay here the others are right behind me" he says as troops start to enter the trench to gather anything that is not burned. Orion climbs out the trench facing an army with the machines of war behind them. Everyone else follows the king of vale movements and all stand in a line against the opposing force.

Kronos falls to his knees still processing everything around him. The burnt dead, the smelly the memories that come up from the last day he saw his family. He didn't notice the rest of the reinforcements entering the trench including zeria who's sees kronos state.

As people swarm the trench zeria runs to kronos. She places a hand on his shoulder watching him flinch but ease into her hand after it. She slowly pick him up and helps him walk to a corner where she could watch over him. Meridian came in caring medical supplies. She sports zeria helping kronos sit and sets the supplies down rushing to them. Reaching them meridian checks over kronos looking for any injuries yet finding none she gives him a kiss on the head and turns to zeria. She walked close to her to whisper in her ear "he doesn't look good z" she tries to keep her voice calm.

"I know" zeria said with a sigh. Both women turn at what kronos said. They had a pain in their chest and tears in their eyes.

"They are empty" he repeats looking at one of the bodies in the dirt. "They have no auras, no souls anymore."

zeria looked away holding back tears and starts to walk back to her squad that was preparing to cover the final charge.

Meridian gave kronos a hug and another kiss on the head before going back to her duties of a nurse.

As he watch his older sisters walk away he looks up the trenches to the men and women who started yelling from their line waiting for the signal to charge.

Vaz looks down the line shouting with the others looking to the king of vale.

Orion looks upon the army before him then to the men and women by his side. He held out his sword in front of the with the tip towards the enemy. "For freedom! For the kingdoms of vale and vacuo!" he shouts with everyone joining in. He charges the rest following with their shouts in the air.

Kronos watched as the two armies clashed. Swords clash and bullets flew. Screams and blast sounds fill the air with the once silk sand of the desert become black patches of craters with a red wave spread everywhere. He couldn't tear his eyes from the chaos in front of him.

The battle lasted all day and night neither side wanting to break. Kronos fells all his muscles scream in pain. He can see the sun breaking over the horizon; storm clouds rolling in from the north. The grimm coming in hordes an ocean of blackness in the desert. The only semblance to hold the grimm back has been draining him. Like all creatures even fire brings them fear. Don and meridian been checking on him making sure his own semblance doesn't kill him. Walls of the fire spring up behind the allied forces while soldiers with range weapons take the grimm out. Kronos drops to his knees with hands on the ground to keep him falling with blood dripping from his nose.

"Kronos!" z yells running to his side.

He tries to get up but z holds him down.

"Medic!" he barley hear her scream.

Don rushes over with panic when he sees kronos. "Sit him down" he shouts grabbing the lighter kronos being using. "Shit!" He was worried this will happen seeing how much hes been pushing his semblance. He flicks the lighter on putting it near his little brothers eye but doesn't get the reflex he wants. "Kronos how many fingers you see."

"10" Kronos says trying to stay upright.

Z and don look at each other then to his five fingers. Don turns to zeria with worry. "He cant use it anymore. If he does one more time it could hurt him badly or most likely kill him."

Z turns to kronos with sadness seeing him look at her but feels like hes watching something beyond her. "Alright Il warn king orion that the grimm defense has fallen."

Don nods "okay, I got to go now but he cant be moving. We don't know how much damage he did to himself on the inside." he puts the lighter in kronos chest pocket and leaves.

Z watches as don runs to help others turning her attention to kronos. She gets on one knee to see into his eye. "Mladshiy brat look at me." She grabs a hand with both hers "stay here okay? I need to go but Il be back for you" she smiles when he nods and begins to leave looking back once before losing sight of him.

Two men drop at his feet with their blood dripping down his sword. Orion looks around seeing the bodies of many men and women on the red sand. White, orange, green, and blue armor all mashed together where the bodies fallen on one another. Wounded soldiers being dragged away screaming from their pain. He looks to the sky feeling a raindrop on him to witness the thunderstorm overhead. He turns his attention to a man running towards him shouting his name.

"King orion I bring word from the trench that the grimm defense has fallen. The semblance user can't do it again" the man tries to say between gasp of air.

Orion curses knowing that the grimm won't take long to gain the courage to charge at them again. "Very well order the full retreat its time I finish this."

"Y-Yes sir!" the man looks at him with confusion but leaves.

"Retreat back to the trenches" he shouts to everyone nearby watching as one by one they start to fall back then the sounds of horns forcing them into a full retreat.

Orion stops half way making sure every valesh and vacovian soldier makes their way past him. He watches as the mistral/mantle force take this time to form into better lines and begin marching towards him. The army begins to run to him a roar of feet and shouts. He points his sword to the sky and calls upon his semblance.

Kronos gets up seeing a massive aura build up from one person with his other eye. He looks over the edge of trench with everyone else to find the king of vale standing by himself.

The combine army starts to slow down as the clouds above the king begin to spin and lighting rains down around them.

"Finally" Orion says a lighting hitting his sword and using the energy to ignite it to fire. He swung his fire sword down to the army and lighting falling to the spot the points.

The charging army steps in their tracks and begin to panic with the lighting striking the army. Those who use electric dust or have semblances try to redirect it but fail. The king pulls back his arm then with one swish of his flame sword launches a wall of fire at the enemy.

Everyone stood in silence still processing what just happen. People looking at each other and whispers caring out along the trenches. Slowly everyone climbed out and walked out across the field. Soldiers of mantle and mistral that survived surrendered and all started gathering the fallen around them.

Kronos wandered around looking at the dead and dying. He took the cloth off his left eye to see how many were still alive. He let out a sigh and looked to the ground "not many left" he said to himself. Continuing his walk a familiar figure catches his sight and slowly he walks to it. Getting closer his mind goes into panic mode running to vaz's side. He flips him over seeing that he had no aura and a blank look on his face. He begins slamming on his chest trying to get a reaction from vaz but nothing happens. Tears flow down his cheeks screaming his name.

Kronos catches zeria attention and rushes to him but stops a few feet from once she sees who was in his arms. She drops to her knees and begins crying staring at the ground.

Kronos screams to the sky realizing his best friend an brother is never coming back.

Everyone turns at a sudden darkness washing over them to find a boy screaming. Those from the other 3 kingdoms turn to those from vacuo only to get a shake of their head. They all returned to gathering the dead leaving the boy to his pain.

Salem quickly turns at a sudden power on her senses the grimm around her coward. She looks at them with interest then back to the south where she sensed it. "Interesting, very interesting." She returns to the project before her. "Soon our home will be complete" stroking the head of a ursa watching the half finished castle being built by those she kidnapped through the war. The broken moon on the leaving while the sun rises in the opposite direction.

 **Finally! this took a while but got it down. based the battle after our own wwi and try to capture how it would be. hopefully the next chapter wont take as long but cant know for sure.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! Sorry for the long wait for this chapter but college really be beating my ass ;-;. Especially since i have to take english classes to move on. I mean seriously who idea was it to make english a class. Anyways this chapter was gonna be longer but it was to big and to much typing. So it broke into 2 chapters hopefully the second half wont take long to post up. And just to remind you even tho it takes long to post a chapter im not leaving this story unless i say so. so if it takes awhile its just i got caught up with school work. hope you guys like the chapter.**

Chapter 4: Time for mourning

Crystal walked across the battered land around her home. She sees King orion and walks to his side looking out to the many men and women helping each other. She sighs "it took a war and thousands dead to finally have us work together."

"If only there was other ways for us to come together" he replies. He looks down to the blood soaked sand under his boots.

"We got a message from Kings Alrick and Kazuo" she looks up to him when he turn to her in surprise "they got word of what happen" she continues "someone here must have sent a message out but they both surrender to you".

Orion looks at her in silence then faces back in front of him thinking. "It took me showing my true power to bring this war to an end" he thinks with a frown on his face. "Very well" he finally speaks after a couple of minutes "May I use your communications hub to speak with them your highness?"

Crystal gives him a small smile and nods "yes you may".

Before he leaves orion looks to the boy still holding the empty body to himself. "Is he yours?" he nods to the boy.

Crystal looks at him with a questioning look then looks to the direction hes staring only to feel her heart drop to her stomach. "yes" she says sadly.

"May I ask what he is?" orion looks to her seeing the pain in her eyes.

She looks away from him back to kronos. "He just has a unique abilities" she responds "please I will like to deep quiet about him" she looks to orion "please".

"Very well" orion runs walking back to the city "but" he stops "when you both are ready I would like to know about him" he finishes and walks away.

Crystal jogs towards her two adopted children stopping next to Zeria with tears in her eyes. she kneels next to Zeria and hugs her.

Zeria quickly hugs her back crying into her shoulder. "Hes gone mama" she gasp between sobs "vaz is gone".

"I know my child" she kisses her head "but he will always be with us".

She hears footsteps running towards them and instantly knows who the two women are once they stopped. She looks up from Zeria to her birth daughter Jade and Zeria's girlfriend Ella. Both women eyes were wide and filled with hurt at the sight before them. Ella runs from them and hugs her Zeria from behind crying into the back of her neck.

Zeria only grabs Ella's arms that are wrapped around her and holds them tight with her head down.

Crystal sadly looks to her daughter who had tears running down her cheeks. Crystal runs up and embraces her feeling the tears in her shoulder.

After a couple more seconds Jade moved away from her mother then slowly walked to Kronos. Kneeling down to him she hugs him and cries into his armor. Kronos continued to cry and scream into vaz empty body holding on tight.

Queen Crystal stood by watching her children mourn over their friend who they saw as their brother. She turns to her name finding Don and a young soldier from Vacuo.

"Your highness its his turn" the soldier nods to vaz body.

With a deep sigh Crystal nods, she moves to Z and Ella's side who are still holding on to each other already silent having run out of tears. "Z its time to move, please get your brother" she says sadly.

Both girls look up at her then slowly got up. Ella moves to Jade, slowly helping her up and answering the questions Jade ask her.

Zeria went to Kronos struggling to move him as he fights her to keep a hold of vaz's body. Zeria lets out a long breath and puts more force on moving his hands with Kronos fighting and beginning to growl at her. "Kronos!" Zeria yells hearing his growling then holds him tight as his hands left vaz's body and clung to her. As she picked him up she felt a chill go down her spine with her aura fighting back a dark essence trying to envelop her. She looks down to see the skin around his left eye cover half his face but slowly starts to recede as his he relaxes into her arms. Zeria quickly looks at crystal who seen it too. "Mom?" she questions with concern in her voice.

"I know but I'll explain later. We need to get you and your brother back home".

Zeria just nodded and carried Kronos away with everyone else following. She wanted to get away from this hell, to get her family away from all off this death around them. But most of all she couldn't look at her adoptive brother's body laying lifeless on the ground anymore.

The queen stopped only to tell the young soldier to put vaz's body on the side so they can give him a royal burial having consider him her own blood than adoptive. Now thinking she consider all three vaz, kronos, and Zeria her blood like Jade who was the last family she had until they came into her life. But now she lost one of her children in a war of senseless power over territory. Crystal slowly starts to walk staying behind her family watching them with guilt in her heart and more tears in her eyes.

Later in the day Crystal stood in her kitchen watching the pot on the stove. Jade is at the counter on her right cutting some vegetables. Her mind wonders to the events of today and the losses they suffered.

Seeing the look her mom has Jade poked her shoulder to get her attention. {"I got this mom you can go check on the others"}Jade moves her hands while walking to the pot.

She only nods and heads upstairs passing meridian who was sleeping on the floor in the living room having finally getting a break from the hospital. Crystal watches her sleeping for a few more seconds knowing she cried herself to sleep once she was told what happen to vaz. Walking through her home slowly she goes up the stairs and finally reaches the bathroom where Ella is helping Kronos clean the blood and dirt off him with Zeria leaning against one of the walls. She sees Kronos sitting in the water of different colors with a blank stare he gives the water is what draws her attention having scare and hurt for him. She knows the young boy has already been threw to much in one lifetime and yet he still a child with many decades ahead of him.

"Hey ma" Zeria spoke noticing her mother at the door. Ella turns to give her a small smile then goes back to what she was doing. Crystal always consider her and Meridian as part of the family and when she found that Ella and Zeria were together she was ecstatic to have them in her children's life.

"Dinner is almost done and Don is on his way" she waits until she gets a nod from both women "okay see you downstairs". She leaves not being able to take the pain of seeing Kronos in this state.

After dinner Crystal put the last of the dishes away and walked to the living room to find all her children there. Jade sat on the couch reading with one hand while the other hand played with Kronos hair who was sleeping next to her with his head on her lap. Zeria slept on a recliner with Ella sleeping sideways on her lap. Meridian still slept on the floor but closer to the couch near Jade and Kronos. Don was sitting on another couch surrounded by folders having to read each one for every patient he had.

The young man is a long time friend to Jade and when when she meet him the first time she wanted him to be there for her children. She was happy having learned he wanted to be a doctor and helped him anyway she can. She giggled a little thinking that she would have adopted him too if he hadn't already had a family. She kept close ties to his parents and always included them into her growing family. I'll be waiting for many grandchildren she thought looking over her family then a knock on the door broke her from her thoughts.

Don was about to get up until Crystal signed that she will get it watching him nod and get back to his work. She opens it to her surprise to find the king of vale standing there.

"Hello your majesty, may I come in to speak with you?" he asked.

"Yes" she answers while letting him in and guides him to the dinning room between the living room and kitchen. Both the queen and king sit across from each other with the kitchen behind crystal and the living room behind orian so she can watch her kids.

"Both Alrick and Kazuo agreed to meet for the peace talks. Their armies are retreating on all fronts and we are waiting word for a place to meet".

Crystal stayed quiet from the information.

Orian watched her carefully trying to read her expressions.

"Should we?" she says quietly.

Orion gave her a questioning look surprised by what she said having almost not heard her.

She looks at him with anger in her eyes "should we make peace with those responsible for so many dead?"

Orion sighs looking over his shoulder to the people behind him then back to her.

"They did start the war but after a decade of death why would we not try to end this war no matter what" meeting her eyes with his "even if that means making a truce with them".

Crystal sighs "very well. Where would you recommend we meet?"

"I'm thinking the island of Vytal north of Sanus not far from my kingdom".

"Very well, shall we meet in in 5 days from now?"

Orion looked down knowing why she asked for that much time.

"Yes that would be good, I'll talk to Alrick and Kazuo about the time and place."

Both rulers got up and walked to the door with orian taking a quick glance to the sleeping people in the main room. The doctor, the nurse, the sniper, the interpreter, the princess and the boy with dark aura.

Stepping out he turns to thank Crystal for letting him in and talk soon after he was walking down the street until she couldn't see him anymore.

Crystal walked into the house taking a quick look to see if her children where okay and covered before heading up to her room.

Walking into her room she went straight to bed and laid there with tears beginning to fall from her eyes again.

Kronos woke sensing sadness coming near him and got up from where he was looking to see everyone has fallen asleep. He followed his senses to crystal's room finding her crying into her pillow. He went to the side of the bed and laid down next to her reaching to grab her hand. Crystal looked up to see him and hugged him close to her. Soon enough both of them were crying not stopping until they both had no more tears and fell asleep.

The next day, they all stood on the outskirts of the city lined up with the queen of the kingdom and her family standing in the front.

The bodies of those from Vacuo lay on sheets of fine silk with objects of their families near their them. Those who had no families had gifts from close friends and flowers native to Vacuo given to them by the royal family for their service.

Those belonging to the other kingdoms who stayed to help with the cleaning of the dead and preparing the burning stood next to the citizens of the kingdom. Their dead lay in their own traditional burning rituals.

Once everything was ready they started the fire. The small flame followed the dust trail until reaching the bigger pile of fire dust in the middle of the bodies. The fire soon started to spread quickly consuming everything it can reach creating a giant pillar of black smoke in the sky.

Kronos watched standing in front of Jade with her hands on his shoulders. He moved forward walking towards the massive flames. Jade tried to reach out to stop him but her mom stopped her shaking her head. They watched as Kronos entered the flames his semblance activating covering him a red aura. He reached Vaz burning body and placed a book on him. The book beginning to burn once he let go of it.

"Brought you something to read so you don't get bored on the other side" kronos said with tears down his face. He waited for an unknown amount of time until everything around him was reduce to ash. He came out of the smoke to find his family waiting for him.

Jade grabbed him and held him tight while everyone else stayed close. Crystal was off to the side talking to someone from Vale but kept her eyes on those two.

"Preparations have been made for the meeting and King orion will be their first to welcome you all" the man said.

Crystal turned her attention from her kids to the ambassador. "Very well I will be arriving with my escort at the date chosen. Will we be able to bring others to the meeting?"

"Yes, although King orian opted to enter alone, you and the other leaders are allowed to bring two people with you."

"Okay, thank you. We will be leaving soon to start our journey."

"I will relay this to the king then your highness. Good day and safe travels" he gave her a smile.

"May the gods bless you with safe travels as well" she replied and returned to her family when the man left.

"So?" Zeria said when she seen Crystal joined them.

"Pack up we will be heading towards an island north of Vale called Vytal."

 **Hope you guys like that and dont mind the small mistakes i make. im not really good with english. Next chapter be up soon maybe between after christmas and before new year but i dont know yet. Already have the next part written so it shouldnt take that long. see you all next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Next chapter! thankfully i got it out before the next semester starts next week. im not looking foward to that lol. the story is progressing greatly and close to vol 3 time so hang out til then got some twist to do with that. see you all til next time.**

Chapter 5: Changing world

~2 days later~

Kronos stood on the deck of the side of the battleship watching as the ocean waves crashed against the steel underneath him. He looked out to the ocean seeing the two escort ships in his view near the battleship. Their big guns pointed out to the horizon and smaller guns towards the sky.

"Big aren't they little one?" Zeria said walking up to stand beside him looking out with him.

"Definitely bigger than what i made and much stronger" he chuckled banging a fist against the steel under him.

Zeria looks up to the sky remembering the story Jade and Crystal told her about who Kronos is and how he came into their lives. A frown came on her face thinking more about it but when she turned to Kronos all her thoughts disappeared. She watched as he had his eyes closed enjoying the breeze with a smile on his face. Watching him made a smile form on her face without her knowing seeing how happy he is now.

"So hows the view you two?" Ella asked walking up to them getting a hug from Kronos and a kiss from her girlfriend. "Captain said we will arrive tomorrow in the evening so enjoy you stay on the Tsar of the Dessert".

Kronos laughed "you Vacuonians aren't really good at naming things".

Both woman looked at him then began to laughed.

"Wet Forest" Zeria laughed.

"Muddy Sands" Ella threw in between giggles.

"No we aren't" Zeria finally said when the laughter died down.

After spending the rest of the day with his family, Kronos finally sat alone on one of the front 16 in gun turrets on the battleship, watching the broken moon and stars reflecting in front of the ship.

"What are you doing out here son? Its colder here than the night dessert" Crystal asked sitting next to him wrapping a blanket she brought around them.

"Just thinking" Kronos responded moving closer to her for warmth.

"About?"

"The war".

Crystal quickly turned to him hearing the pain in his voice.

"Why us?" he asked to no one but the wind.

Crystal wrapped an arm around him hugging him knowing what he is asking.

"Why did we have to be wiped out due to a war that we had no part of?"

"Because your people were strong and others feared that strength if it was turned against them" she responded sadly his crying and shaking breaking her heart.

"But why everyone. Why they have to kill everyone and leave me alone".

Crystal knows his story, even the parts he hasn't told her but hears him relive in his nightmares. How much she hated the worst ones he gets sometimes.

"They are going to be there aren't they?"

"Yes" Crystal responded with a low voice "but your sisters and I will be near you at all times".

"Will I have to go with you to the meeting?"

"Yes son"

Kronos curls up to a ball "I'm scared mom"

Crystal kisses his head and lays her head on his. "I know but the world needs to know what happened and your voice needs to be heard my son."

"You think mother would want me to?"

She remembers the name of the woman who gave birth to her adopted son. A name she received when he finally trusted her and told her of his blood family. Enyo.

"She would be proud of you and the life you are living Kronos".

She felt the heat coming from his body and the darkness she felt disappear. She figured years ago that his semblance and grimm attributes were connected with his emotions. Made him easy to read for herself. "Its late".

Kronos stirred a little hearing her, himself dosing off to the noise of the waves and cool breeze blowing at them.

"Come on Kronos" she says slowly getting up and carrying him " its time for a good rest. We have an important meeting my son". Before leaving Crystal looked up at the still moon "thank you" she whispered to the sky hoping it will reach the woman she owed for bringing her son to her. They left to their rooms where the other two woman were and Crystal fell asleep to the warmth of her son's semblance.

~the next day~

Kronos watched as they pulled into the port with the other nations ships already docked. The massive warships in the air and on sea left him in shock. Docking Kronos and his family came off the ship being greeted by the King Orion. He noticed the King turning to him and it made him unconsciously check the cloth over his eye to make sure its completely covered. He kept close to Crystal as they walked to the meeting cabin surrounded by guards from the 4 kingdoms.

"This will be were we will meet soon. I'l let you go and let your family get relaxed into their rooms."

"Thank you Orion" Crystal said taking her family and following one of the soldiers to the nearby cabins.

After a couple of hours getting ready Kronos stood outside next to the door waiting for his mother to come out. He shifted the armor chest he wore to keep it from digging into his sides. He checked the buttons on his cape to see if its secured then the only weapon he is allowed to carry, his lighter, in his pocket.

Fixing his arm piece, Crystal came out with her attire similar to his but more suited to her figure with her crown on. Her cape down to her knees with the Vacuo kingdom symbol on it. The twin daggers she choose to bring on her back waist not wanting to bring her main weapon because she knew she couldn't trust herself not to kill Alrick first chance she gets. Checking her body one last time to see everything in place and fixing her crown to make it not scrap against her horns she turns to Kronos with a smile. "Ready?"

Kronos only nodded his head and followed her.

When they reached the main cabin they seen everyone waiting for them including Zeria and her love Ella holding her hand. Fluent in Mistral and Vale's native languages. Crystal knew none of mantle's and their accents didn't help her understand so Ella volunteered to help her mother in law out since her family migrated from southern Solitas and speaks the language.

"Lets get this meeting started then" Orion stated and open the doors walking in first.

Kronos looked to Alrick who he noticed staring at him and whispered to one of his men. Thanks to Kronos better hearing and them speaking in English he heard what they said.

"We must have done more damage than we thought for her to bring a child here" Alrick chuckled.

Walking behind them Kronos hand began to shake of fear being this close to the people who almost killed him and ordered the slaughter of his people.

Ella seen this and held his hand giving it a little squeeze to get his attention. When he looked she gave him a smile and a nod to her back where her bronze shield and staff are. Telling him she will protect him.

In the cabin was a round table taking up a huge space in the middle with ten chairs around it. Everyone took their seats with Kronos moving closer to his mother.

The king of mantle sat across form them grinning speaking in his native tongue looking at him. The two people laughed but were quickly quiet when Ella laughed and spoke back earning a mean look from them.

Orion sighed watching it all happen. "Now that everyone is settled and no one will make anymore remarks" he gave Alrick a warning look that made the man look away avoiding his gaze "shall we get down to what we are here for?"

Kazuo was the first to speak up, his interpreter translating the words he didn't know how to say so his speech was a mix of his native and foreign accent English. "I would like to start by saying we both" he pointed between himself and Alrick "would surrender but would like to make some conditions to our surrender" he spoke in a calm demeanor.

"And what would these terms be?" Orion asked carefully.

"We would like to keep the territory we gained and annexed, our states as kings untouched, trade open to all, and our citizens have assess to go whichever kingdom they desired" Kazuo proposed.

"Also Mantle would want to keep the continent of Sera under our control" Alrick quickly added. Kazuo raising an eyebrow to the request.

As Orion was about to speak Crystal slammed her hands on the table raising and keeping her back straight as she spoke. "No! You will remove your troops from there and repay all you did to him for what you did!" Crystal screamed and pointing at Kronos who tried to hide when everyone looked at him. "You!" she removed her finger from Kronos then to Alrick "will remove every single soldier and ship from that land and pay everything him everything he desires from you so he can return home and mourn for his family and people!" Crystal breathed heavily gaining back the air she used on her rant watching Alrick as her words were translated to him.

Orion and Kazuo were confused at the sudden outburst and turned to Alrick waiting for a response from him.

In his best English Alrick spoke. "Who is he that I should be taking such an order from you?"

"You know exactly who he is! The only tribe from Sera! The only people who didn't want a part of this war! A tribe you feared and you murdered in cold blood! The last of their culture! The last of his people! The last Nahuatl on this planet!" she yelled in her native language but the other leaders knew that name. Ella translated for everyone staring daggers at the men across from her.

Everyone turned between Alrick and Kronos shocked by this new information. Alrick getting angrier as it was translated to him looking directly at Kronos who tried to hid behind his mother.

Alrick was about to respond rising but orion slammed his sword on the table making everyone turn to him.

"Enough!" his voiced boomed in the room.

Crystal sat back down moving Kronos who was shaking closer to her and wrapping an arm around him not taking her eyes off Alrick.

Orion looked to Alrick with anger "is this true?"

He stayed quiet choosing his words carefully until he finally spoke. "We had to take actions to ensure our victory. We didn't know if the Nahuatl would enter the war but we were sure that they wouldn't be on our side".

In this rare occasion Orian anger snapped not realizing his semblance activated dropping the temperature in the room. "You killed an entire village because you believed that you wouldn't win a war with them alive? You killed women and children because you felt they would take up arms against you? You murd-!"

"Orion!" Crystal yelled getting his attention.

When Orion turned to her his rage faded as he seen the young boy clinging to his mother shivering. Looking down he realized why with the wood under his hands covered in light ice. He sighed seeing his breath and reversed his semblance warming the room back up.

"Thank you" Crystal whispered rubbing a hand on her child's back.

"Whats wrong with him?" Kazuo asked with concern.

"Sera is a tropical continent with rain forest, humid weather, and several volcanoes. Add to that his reptile faunus heritage". She down sadly at the shivering child. "He cant survive properly in cold environments."

"I'm sorry Queen of Vacuo, I will keep my semblance and anger in check from now on" Orion spoke in a calm tone.

"Now as we were discussing" he turned to the other two leaders "from here on out you and all of Mantle's military forces are forbidden from setting foot on Sera and its air space off limits to you" he spoke firmly and with little anger.

Alrick sat in shock at this his jaw open wide and anger in his eyes.

"I agree, also I suggest we let Vacuo take control over Sera" Kazuo added.

Alrick turned to him with hurt and betrayal evident on his face.

Kazuo ignored him and turned to Crystal. "If you need any help with returning him home my kingdoms resources are there to help" he gestures to Kronos.

"What is his name?" Orion asked.

Crystal gave a soft nudge to Kronos for him to answer and he turned to him feeling warm enough to move around. "Kronos" he replied.

Orion nodded. "I believe Kronos should have sole ownership of Sera with the guidance and protection of Vacuo behind him. His original birth place and the land of his village would be what he chooses to do with. Are we agreed to this?" Orion asked looking around.

Both Vacuo and Mistral leaders agreed but Mantle's leader sat quiet looking down at his fist. Even if he said anything against it he has already been out voted with his ally betraying him.

"It is agreed then. Is he really the last one?" orion asked concerned.

Crystal slowly nodded letting Kronos sit properly now that its warm in the room again.

Orion looked down sadly then to the boy. "Kronos" waiting for the young boy to turn to him "from now on you don't hail from Sera or Vacuo but from all of Remnant. All kingdoms and their lands are open to you. You may travel Remnant freely while not being tied to one nation. And of course Sera will be off limits to all except to you and those you approve to visit you home land" Orion stated.

Kronos stared at him in shock processing what he heard then to his mother who looked equally shocked. Then a smile came to her as she hugged him. "Thank you" she said to Orion.

"Your welcome, we will go into the details later."

Both Crystal and Kronos nodded.

"May I see?" Kazuo quickly said. "Before we move on. This may be the last time i ever see one of your kind little one."

Kronos looked to his mother and sister but both were calm. Crystal looked directly into his eyes with a warm smile.

"Only if you are comfortable with showing them" she gestured.

Kronos took a deep breath and released calming his nerves and began to remove the cloth over his eye.

Everyone stared at him once it was off. Kazuo admiring to red color his eyes gave off and the midnight grimm skin around it. Orion looked down sadly having learned this child will have a painful path before him. Alrick just stared at him in disgust but Crystal and Ella stared back watching his movements carefully.

After a few more seconds he covered his eye again and hoping to shrink in the background.

Satisfied the leaders returned to their talks. Rest of the meeting was boring to him as the leaders talked about the reduction of militaries, borders, creation of schools to combat only grimm that grew in more numbers during the war and the discontinuation of the monarchy system to prevent one person to throw the world back into a world war.

Everyone agreed to these except of course Mantle who wanted to keep power and have a standing military. For defense purposes but everyone knew that was a lie.

As the meeting came to a close everyone stood but kronos noticed Alrick staring at him causing him to feel extremely uncomfortable. When everyone began walking out he felt those same eyes behind him feeling his anger from using is grimm senses. Then he heard Alrick speak in his native tongue causing all hell to break loose.

Bella snapped hearing what the man said her blade at Alrick's chest but his sword to her neck. She can feel the cold iron wanting to cut deep into her flesh. Everyone else had their weapons out, Crystal had her twin blades pointed at Alrick's two guards while their hands still on their weapons having been to slow to draw them. Bella smiled making a confused Alrick look behind him to see Orion's sword pointed at the back of his head.

"What did he say?" Crystal asked not taking her eyes away from the two men.

"We should finish what we started and make sure he is dead this time" Ella repeated word for word.

Kazuo came up and rested his hands on their weapons trying to lower both Ella's and Alrick's weapons. "We just finished one war lets not start another."

Zeria ran up with the other soldiers drawing up their weapons against each other. But Crystal held up her weapons in the air.

The others followed slowly putting their weapons away.

Crystal stood in front of Kronos blocking him from Alrick's view. "If you or any of your people ever dare touch my son without his family around, my spear will enjoy cutting threw that thing you call a heart" she spat at him. She grabbed Kronos hand and walked away with Ella telling Zeria what happened as they left.

Zeria took a quick look behind her flipping Alrick off and cursing at him in her native tongue "chertovski mudak!"

 **hope you guys like it. lots of talk but wanted to build up the world since it will impact the story later on. also that last insult zeria sneaked in is something i told a guy who was being rude to others so decide to give zeria that honor to say to this asshole in the story.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Heres 6! glad i stared this once i was finished the previous ones. helped me get this up quicker. this one got them feels and my spin on the lore that we got from vol 6. next chapter we in vol 3 time and relive the pain we had to see from the vol. lol *cries internally* hope you all like.**

Chapter 6: Uncertain future

Orion walked into his study of his home tired from the long time he spent in Vytal to put an end to the war and bring peace for many years in the future. Laying his sword on a table he went to sit behind his desk until something caught his eye rising his brow. Grabbing a book from his desk "I don't remember leaving you here before i left?" he questioned himself.

"Sorry I forgot to put that old thing away" Salem said with no emotion.

The sudden appearance of another person in his office without his knowledge caused him to jump and panic slightly as he search for his weapon finding it behind the woman.

Looking behind her to see what he was gazing at she laughed turning back to him. "Oh don't worry great king if i wanted to you would already be dead" she smiled at him.

Softening his stance he watched her, making sure she wont make a move against him. The red eyes and very white complexion making him uncomfortable as if she was watching him like prey like a grimm would. Her white hair going down her back and the black dress she was wearing making her features stand out. Opening his mouth she quickly rose her hand keeping his mouth shut to see what more she says.

"Before you speak I warn you that if you cried for help or do anything against me" her red eyes seeming to glow at him "my children of grimm will crash against the walls of this kingdom and kill all within it" she stated.

Orion simply nodded not sure to believe what he was hearing or not but didn't want his kingdom to fall if the threat was true. "What brings you here then if not to kill me" he stated.

"I just want information your highness" she smiled.

"Information? On what exactly" Orion questioned.

"Just some books about the dark arts of old that once belong to the world but taken by the god of darkness himself" she answered turning her attention to a bookshelf.

"Those are legends, stories of old from long ago" he replied not liking where this conservation was going. He knew magic was forbidden and was in fact real having know magic himself but kept that information to himself.

"Yes they are legends and stories but there have been cases of people being born with magic and clans keeping their abilities secret like those of Nahuatl who lived among the grimm learning to use their magic to change their appearance to nightmarish creatures and increasing their strength" she stated.

"And how do you know of this?"

"Isn't it obvious king? That's because I am one. The last one to live on this planet in fact" she said the last part sadly.

Orion caught on noticing how she believed she was the only one left not knowing of the young child living in Vacuo. Deciding to keep that knowledge from her for the best seeing how she was threatening him and everyone in Vale he didn't think it was a good idea to reveal the child to her. Wanting more information about her intentions and herself he played along not knowing what happen to her people.

"Last one you say? I was led to believe there was a whole village of your people in Sera."

"Use to be but thanks to those bastards in Mantle we are nothing more than stories that will be long forgotten now"

"Pardon me? What do you mean?"

"Oh so i take it those snowmen haven't told you how they came to my home with warships and burned everything to the ground. They didn't just burn the village they made sure to kill every man, woman, and child there" Salem said holding back tears as memories returned.

Orion looked at her in surprisement at this new detail information since the boy didn't say exactly what happened and Alrick refusing to share anything.

"What will you do now then?" he cautiously questioned.

"Why its simple of course, bring those responsible to their knees and rip their hearts out as they did to me" she smiled.

Orion felt a chill at the energy she was releasing her glowing red eyes shining bright.

"And kill all who stand in my way if they side with Mantle. Even if I have to kill all of humanity and faunus to do it."

Orion felt her anger brush against his aura making him step back. His hand started to shake as fear spread through him at the honest words that showed her emotion.

"Now if you don't mind mighty king I must go and study. I hope you don't mind if I borrow these books to research more." Salem said as she shoved a couple of books into a bag and put it on her back. "Oh and remember my children are outside these walls so don't try to stop me in the city or I will tell them to come."

Orion simply nodded and watch as she lifted her hood over her head and left.

He breathed a sigh of relieve as he felt the darkness leave the room completely finally letting him relax. "After all those lifetimes I have never felt that kind of darkness off of anyone. What have we unleashed upon this world" he whispered. "May the god of light protect us all once more."

~3 weeks later~

Kronos stopped to stretch his legs from the long walk they had to endure and turned to look at the people behind him when he finished.

Everyone was occupied looking around at the environment they have been traveling through the past couple days.

Ella and Jade were on their knees with a scientist next to them examining a plant that they never seen before but Kronos smiled at the interest they give the flower. The scientist and scholars from Vale, Vacuo, and Mistral began to explore the area around them. The garrison of troops and royal guard watching everyone but often distracted by the plants and animals that survived on Sera.

Crystal walked to the edge of the cliff they were near overlooking the forest below. She watched as the purple trees sway in the wind amazed how they can survive here. Then she looked to the dim lit sky where the sun shone but it was still dark as if this land is shrouded in a forever evening sky. She wondered how can anyone live here but she turned to her child and noticed how happy he was to be back home. She smiled happy to see him so comfortable and alive.

"Alright its just a few more yards ahead, I'l go up to check if its clear. Stay here" Kronos announced.

Everyone nodded and continued with their observations.

Kronos disappeared into the thick forest jogging, ducking branches and jumping over fallen trees. Checking around him to see if any grimm are around. He came into a clearing overlooking a valley. In the middle of it stood what remains of a village. Tears fell from him as he watched the ruins of his home and the forest covering anything that still stood.

"Well, time to return home" Kronos whispered as he pressed the all clear button on his wrist.

A few minutes later everyone joined him. Jade gasped covering her mouth as she seen what was left. Crystal simply rest her hand on his shoulder to show him they are here for him. They soon made their way into they valley following a route that Kronos used long ago to escape.

Coming to the edge of the village Kronos stopped looking at the crumbling walls. He felt someone grab his hand and looked up to see Jade giving him a gentle smile.

{"Are you ready?"} Jade said using her free hand.

Kronos simply nodded and led everyone to the entrance.

The troops manage to open the gates but what they saw after shocked everyone except the one who witnessed it all first hand. Bones laid everywhere most of them were piled up at the gate.

"What in gods name" one soldier whispered getting on his knees and praying.

Crystal looked at each pile with horror, bones of varying sizes scattered everywhere. She noticed most were women and children judging bu their size. Tears came down as she thought that her son could have been on of those now deceased, forgotten, left to turn to dust where they died. She turned back to the men and women under her command seeing the different stages of shock on them. "There's a field to the east, gather them and give each one their own grave. Mark them and make sure those graves wont erode they should stand against time so they can be remembered". She watched as everyone composed themselves and got to work.

Kronos continued to look at the bones around him. Those he lived with, those he knew, his people reduced to nothing but bone. He began to walk away letting his memories led the way.

From their spots his family seen him going deeper into the village and followed sharing worried glances between each other.

Kronos followed the path he took for so many years passing familiar houses and shops now nothing but ruins. Stopping in front of what was left of a place he once called home. A place where he was born, raised, played and most of all where his mother and sister lived with him.

Jade stood next to him looking at the ruin house, a big hole in the ceiling and scorched marks everywhere.

"Mom you don't think this is what I think it is" Zeria asked next to her mother standing behind Jade and Kronos with Ella by her side.

"I believe so" she answered as her child walked into the house.

They all followed after him mindful to not touch anything or step on something that might have survived. But to their dismay everything was burned as they checked every corner of the house.

Loosing sight of her brother Jade separated from the rest of the family and wondered towards a room at the back of the house. There she found him but what she saw broke her heart. Tears formed as she walked to her brother who lied on a bed in the corner of the room. His cape draped around him like a blanket and curled up in a ball. Jade simply came up to the bed and laid down with him. Wrapping her arms around him, she felt kronos grab onto her hands shaking.

Crystal looked into the room sadden by what she saw and left them to head outside heading away from the destruction around her son's home it being to much for her. Going to the fields she watched the process to burial the deceased begin.

The men and women dug setting up the graves for the bones that laid nearby. The scholars from Mistral documented what they saw and made drawings of their surroundings. Scientist from Vale went on with their business undisturbed by everyone taking samples of the land.

Three days past as they stayed in the village saving what they can so they can take it back to the kingdom. The graves were almost done with the last bones being examine before burial.

Crystal noticed Kronos been distant from everyone having spent most of his time on the edge of the western village. Her scouts told her the western forest was nothing but charcoal dead trees having probably been burned by the fire when the winds pushed it. Sighing she ready herself to confront her son not knowing what mental state he is in right now.

Kronos stood in the middle of the black burnt land, his hand touching a dead tree. He noticed he can see inside it through a crack but it was empty, a hollow tree, he thought.

"Just an empty shell of yourself" he commented " just like us".

Crystal came up behind him with a frown having heard his words. "What are you doing son?" she said making her presence known.

"I was here before" he simply replied.

She raised an eyebrow to this.

Then he went into more detail looking around. "This is where I escaped. Where I manage to make it out but not anyone else. Where I unlocked my semblance that kept me alive" he explained looking at his hand.

At that moment it connected in her head. His semblance, his nightmares of a burning hell around him, his fear when lights come on without him knowing. She clenched her fist understanding it all, the sleepless nights, the fears, everything.

"5,084 of us where here" he stated. "5,084 down to just me. Fate is cruel like that isn't she? he asked her.

Crystal stay silent but nodded knowing he was hurting right now. All she can do was wait til he came to her when he was ready. She watched waiting patiently as he looked at the ground for a few minutes before coming to her. He reached his arms out to her with a sad broken look on his face. She can see he was holding back his tears making his eye glossy with his left eye being bright red. She picked him hearing him break down in her arms, his face hidden in her shoulder. She carried him back to everyone else handing him to Ella, Zeria and Jade quickly came quickly to her side. "Take him to the tent he needs some time" she said watching as they leave.

"Majesty?" a soldier walked up to her.

"Yes?" she replied.

"We believe we gathered what we can and now finished with the graves".

"How many?" she questioned.

"1,836 were buried"

Doing the math in her head she spoke. "3,248 missing" she whispered.

"Most of them were probably lost in the fires" the soldier said hearing her.

"I wouldn't doubt it. Thank you" she told him.

"No problem ma'm, he fought for our home only fits that we help him say bye to his. He's one of us and we take care of our own" he said truthfully.

She gave him a sad smile and nod both heading to the fields. Looking out over the field sticks stuck out the ground showing the people that lay here who once lived on this land. "Please put two right here in the front" she ordered "make sure its big enough to put a name on it".

The soldier went off to do as he was ordered leaving Crystal alone to think. After a few minutes he returned with someone to help him put them up.

"There you go your highness" he said standing back and gave her a small knife that she reached for.

Inciting to do it herself she bent down and carved two names into both of the wood.

"May I ask who they are?" the soldier asked when she finished.

"Salem is his older sister and Enyo" she stopped thinking of the woman "Enyo is his mother".

The soldier was quiet until he took off his necklace and placed it on Enyo's mark letting it hang near her name. "A gift for guiding him to us" he said with a smile.

"Thank you" Crystal said tears coming down her cheeks. She stood there at the two graves after the soldier left going through her thoughts. "I'l make sure he will have a future in this world." she said to the grave "A future he can live happily in and be safe from anyone trying to hurt him. I make that promise mother to mother".

Walking up the hill Kronos turned to see through the forest to see into the valley. Looking at his home and the graves east of it.

"Totazque nonantzin and nohultih" he says turning to continue to walk.

Jade poked his shoulder for his attention, {"What did you just say?"}.

"I just said goodbye to mom and sis" he answered trying to hide the sadness in his voice.

{"I don't understand what language was that. Didn't sound anything I heard from home or from the other kingdoms?"} she quickly replied trying to direct the talk away from his deceased family.

"Its our language, that's why you never heard it before. Only we are were able to speak it".

{"Can you teach it to me?"}

"Me too" Ella added having been listening in on them.

He smiled glad to have people he could love again.

~~Decades passing~~

Kronos watched as the world changed around him. Watching as those he loved grow old and new children took their place. When he was old enough he traveled the world visiting the other kingdoms learning their languages and cultures. Even spending years in one area after another never wanting to make a home in one place. He took part in conflicts that change the world and history itself. Battle after battle, war after war he fought with no end to this bloodshed in sight. The Grimm excursions, Faunus revolution, Vacuo civil war, he been in them all the lust for death and blood pushing him forward to a new conflict. The scars left to show the battles of long ago but as he continued no one seen what he suffered the most. The unseen mental exhaustion and scars in his memories of atrocities he seen and experienced sending him down a dark path...

 **there you go. fun fact the language i choose to use for kronos native tongue is Aztec. i know some of it and thought it be fitting to give it to an extinct people. that comparison oof. hope you guys enjoyed that off to vol 3 time *laughs in pain* see you all next time on dragonba... oops wrong story.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Heres the next chapter guys. hope yall like**

Chapter 7: Darkness rising

~One hour before fall of Beacon~

"And she told me with a straight face, I might add on her bike, 'I always go out with a yang' and just took off from the club" the man yelled over the loud noises in the tavern.

Everyone at the table laughed at the story. Kronos trying his best to not spill his drink out on the cards and money on the table.

"Another round? Winner takes all" one guy asked after the laughter died down.

"Hey everyone keep it down! Here come the finalist!" the owner shouted making everyone turn to the screens closes to them.

"My money on the Nikos kid to win this whole thing" one man said.

"Big talk for someone who lost most of his money here" Kronos taunted waving some lien he won from him.

The man just laughed it off looking at the chalkboard over the bar where the bets were being kept track of.

"It looks like our first contender is Penny Polendina from Atlas!" one announcer said.

A cheer through the crowd in the building caused Kronos to chuckle at the excitement.

"Pyrrha Nikos from Beacon!" the screen announced.

Everyone burst into a frenzy placing bets. Even Kronos and the men at the table abandoned the card game to watch.

"Who you guys got?" one man said.

"Nikos, Nikos, Nikos" the three man confirmed.

"Polendina" Kronos grinned as their head snaps to stare at him. "She hasn't broken a sweet at all just saying" he shrugged.

They all watched quietly in anticipation as the match began and to see who would slip up first to lose.

"She lost" Kronos said with a smirk as Penny held her swords at a defenseless Pyrrha.

Everyone held their breaths as Penny sent her swords towards Pyrrha already coming to the conclusion that she lost. But suddenly everyone let out a gasp or their jaws dropped as the swords were sent back by Pyrrha's hand.

Kronos watched in shock as invisible strings wrapped around Penny's frame bending her, then slowly ripping her apart. Her limbs fell to the ground lifeless. Kronos tried to speak as he continued to watch the screen of Penny's body on the ground and the Nikos girl on her knees crying.

A red screen with a queen chess piece snapped everyone out of their shock flashing several times until a female voice echoed in the building.

"This is not a tragedy. This was not an accident. This is what happens when you hand over your trust, your safety, and your children to men who claim to be our guardians but are in reality nothing more than man." the unknown woman stated.

Kronos looked around watching everyone's facial expressions seeing the emotions written on them. The smell of fear was in the air. Knowing that the scent is strong enough that he can smell it then so can the grimm.

He listen as she went on about the headmaster's having power than what we believe. As the woman continued to speak he heard Ozpin's name that caught his full attention. She made different attacks on Ozpin and if his actions were against Atlas. "What the hell is going on" he said to himself. Then the woman brought up that she is from Mistral, "Mistral not good? War coming?" Kronos questioned.

"I don't know" one man said hearing him but not looking away from the screen.

"So I ask you, when the first shots are fired. Who do you think you can trust?" the woman finished making the screen return back to the arena.

"Shit. Shit. Shit! Shit!" Kronos yelled getting up.

Everyone turned to him as sirens from the screens roared. "Threat level nine" the cities defense AI announced as the cameras still broadcast the chaos.

"Fear, confusion, anger, sadness!" yelling while pointing to the screens.

"All negative emotions" one man said thinking it to himself out loud.

"Draws in the Grimm" a woman followed eyes growing wide as it connected in her head. "The grimm are coming!" she yelled.

Everyone began to panic running everywhere. Some already leaving the building while other were having their last drinks.

"Oh for fuck sakes people" Kronos rolled his eyes grabbing his weapon that he left in a corner with other weapons. He rose 'Xiuhcoatl' over his head and slammed the heavy metal end of his weapon on the table smashing it. "Enough!" he yelled ignoring the flying pieces of wood, lien, and cards.

Everyone stopped and looked giving him their full attention.

"Alright listen up! As captain in the Vytal emergency defense force I'm taking full control of this town's local forces and all hunters/huntresses are now working under my command from now on" he announced. "How many hunters or huntresses are here?" he questioned.

Four people at a table rose their hands and a fifth hand rose from the bar.

"Awesome others beside just me. Three of you gather up everyone with a weapon, the two of you scout out the western side and see what we can do to bottle up those grimm" he ordered.

As his new soldiers left the tavern to follow their orders everyone else just stared at him.

Kronos lifted his hands gesturing to everyone to move. "Well? What you waiting for? The grimm to knock on your doors? Move it! Anything that can be a weapon bring it. Meet up outside in 30!" he ordered.

Everyone scrambled and soon the bar was empty.

"May the gods have mercy on us all" he whispered walking out.

After waiting and setting everything up for the plan Kronos stood in a field facing the dark forest. The broken moon lie behind him showing its light into the forest and casting his shadow onto the fields of growing vegetables. He looked behind him to see the make shift wall of cars, wood and metal that was quickly made. Its defenders peaking over to see their foes. He turns back in front sensing what is coming.

The sense of darkness and lust for blood call to him. "They're near" he says hearing the sounds of guns getting ready behind him. In front the sounds of branches braking, trees falling, howls filling the still air, and hundreds of stomps rattle the earth beneath him.

"Here we go" Kronos whispered holding up a lighter and flicking it on with a small flame.

Soon the grimm broke through the trees and rampaged across the fields crushing everything.

Taking a deep breath he held the small fire to his mouth.

Once the first grimm, a beowolf, was within arm's length he released his breath and a stream of fire shot out engulfing the creature and all behind it. Continuing the blast he used his semblance to spread the fire moving his head to spread it thus creating a wall of fire.

"Now! Fire at will!" he shouted.

Everyone along the wall began to fire killing the burning grimm and those stuck behind the flaming wall.

A pair of grimm broke through and headed towards him. Kronos ready his weapon 'Xiuhcoatl' and held it with both hands with the hammer, with four sharp sides like an axe, down below his waist read to twist his body. The two ursa roared as they came closer but Kronos didn't move from his stance.

One of the ursa jumped at him and with all his strength Kronos swung his hammer hitting the creature hard in its side sending it flying away. Keeping his momentum he completed a full circle ducking a strike from the second ursa. The weapon hit the creatures feet dropping it to the ground. He rose his weapon and smashed it on the grimm's head.

"They're getting in!" someone yelled.

Kronos turned and seen grimm climbing the wall. "Shit" he said running back sliding through an opening made for him. Once in he sees beowolfs everywhere and the defenders of the town fighting back. "How they get in?" he shouted.

"Some of the towns people ran from their post leaving it open" one of the huntsman said.

"Damn it. Alright get everyone to lock up their doors and window. No one but us outside" Kronos ordered.

"Got it" the huntsman said running off.

Looking around he seen five beowolfs coming at him then he grinned. Slamming his weapon down sticking it in the ground with the bottom sticking up. Clicking a button that's half way on the length of his weapon he heard a 'click' sound and twisted the bottom part off. Loading rounds that were secured on his belt into his now shotgun he slid the pump to him for a round to slid into the barrel. Stepping to the side a beowolf that launched itself behind him missed letting Kronos put the barrel of his gun to the back of the grimm's head and fired. He didn't have much time before the grimm in front attacked. Using his left arm he stopped the clawed paws of the creature while ducking his head to avoid the slash of the grimm to his right. With one hand he quickly loaded his shotgun by bouncing it so his hand can grip the pump and slide a new round in then bounced it back so his finger is on the trigger again. Pointing the gun at the stomach of the beowolf on his right he fired sending it flying. Using the same process before to load his weapon he turned his attention to the one he still had a grip on. "Nice try" he said as he put the barrel to its neck and fired. Turning to his left the last two grimm launched at him. Reloading his weapon he jumped to be slightly higher than them. He shoved his weapon that's in his right into the mouth of one grimm while he wrapped his left arm around the neck of the other grimm. As they came down the grimm on the right fell on its back beneath him while the left struggled to get its head free. He fired and the grimm's head beneath him blew off. Turning all attention to the struggling grimm in his left he focused all his strength to his left arm till he heard a loud 'crack' sound. The grimm went limp and he dropped it to the ground.

"Holy shit that was insane" the huntress said standing not far having seen the whole fight.

"Got to be quick to do that" he said reconnecting his weapon.

Both turned to a howl seeing an alpha beowolf coming down the makeshift wall. More beowolfs show up at its side.

Rolling his eyes to them tried to see more of the creatures coming he turns to the woman. "You might want to cover your ears" he says with a grin.

Not sure why the huntress just did as she was warned and covered her ears.

Satisfied that she had them covered he turned back to face the grimm. He reached with his aura inside himself to find a dark presence. He let a piece of the darkness to mix with his aura.

The huntress shivered as a darkness washed over her. Her eyes growing in size as she seen the half of the man's body before her began to turn black.

Opening his eye Kronos smiled at the fear the grimm was showing.

The woman's jaw dropped seeing half of his body covered in grimm skin and the fear he put in the grimm themselves.

Gritting his teeth from the pain of trying to control the darkness he roared at the grimm shattering all windows nearby.

The grimm fled over the wall and back into the woods.

~Sera~

"With the fall of Beacon in progress we shou-" Salem stopped in her sentence as she felt that presence again.

"My queen?" Tyrian called her sharing a worried look with the other members at the table.

"It's back" she said without looking at them only focusing her eyes forward.

"What is your highness?" he asked.

"That strange presence is back again. The grimm yet it's not a grimm. More like a grimm but with a conscience."

"Absurd only the goliath has enough mass to be intelligent while the rest are as smart as a house pets" Watts argued.

"Could it be a primal awakening?" Hazel suggested.

"No, to small and I felt this before. Long ago. I say it will a godly coincidence if I this primal twice" she answered leaning to one side and resting her head on her hand. "What are you?" she tried to focus on this new grimm but it disappeared quickly as it appeared. "Interesting, its gone again."

"Did it die?" Tyrian asked.

"I don't believe so, when a grimm dies the connection is cut off immediately but this one faded. Like it was reseeding before I can make a proper connection."

Everyone in the room was quiet pondering this information.

"Watts" she spoke after a few minutes of thought "I want you to get as much information as you can to find on this new grimm. Anything on an intelligent grimm with unusual behavior and is more like man than beast" she ordered.

"I-but-what do you mean?" seeing her eyes glow from annoyance he stopped and simple said "yes your majesty."

"Now leave, I must have time to think" she ordered to all.

Without word everyone left leaving Salem by herself. She knew this presence all too well a grimm but with a mind of a sentient being. A Faunus to be more precise. She already has a connection to a few of her people but none unlike her anymore. They were driven mad by the darkness in their hearts and now are nothing more than the bloodthirsty grimm that wonder this world. Having lost their sanity long before the massacre of their people. But now here is one, one of her people alive, using their gift having not yet succumb to darkness and still has a mind of its own. She knew she needed to bring this person to her. To have someone like her in her life again. She let out a sad sigh, "How I miss you mother and you Kronos. How I wish I could see you smile again".

Kronos dropped to his knees gagging as the darkness began to reseed deep within him. The pain and heavy coughing was too much for him.

The huntress snapped out of her shock and rushed to his side. She began to panic as he coughed up black blood.

"Shit! Shit! What do I do?" she asked but just as she was about to take off to look for help Kronos stopped her.

"Don't" he coughed up more blood "go. Don't tell anyone what you've seen here please."

Still confused as to what exactly she seen she simply answered "yes sir."

Finishing up coughing what he had left and the pain slowly going away to the point he could tolerate it he got up.

"Hey!" They both turned to the new voice. "The bloody fucking hell just happened?" the huntsman who Kronos remembered was sitting by himself drinking earlier. "The hell was that loud roar and where are all the grimm at?"

More people began to appear and Kronos ran a hand through his hair knowing more questions are coming.

"What do we do?" one man said.

"What about the grimm? Will they come back?" another added.

"Sir?" Kronos turned to a teenager who tugged his cape ignoring the others.

"Yes?" he answered.

Turning her scroll to him she said "the scroll connection is down."

Everyone got quiet hearing this and pulled their own scrolls out. Doing the same Kronos seen she was right.

"Ah shit" someone spoke out loud saying what everyone thought.

"Well things just got grimmer" Kronos said. "OW!" and older woman slapped him behind the head as others groaned at what he said.

"Alright, alright. Jeez I had to" Kronos apologized.

"What is the damage?" he asked one of the returning huntsman.

"17 dead and twice that wounded" the hunter reported.

"Shit, really hope we had less losses. If only we had more experienced fighters than farmers."

"What now?" someone asked and all attention focused on Kronos.

"I need to get to Vale and see what the hell is happening especially with the CCT tower. The rest of you move to one of the coastal cities. I believe Arcadia is the closest and it has a military port so you should all be safe there."

"So you want us to abandon our homes and run to the cities?" an older man yelled.

"Yes! With no communication, world gone to shit, and on top of that grimm running rampant all throughout Vale. Yes I'm telling you to leave" he replied sternly.

Everyone was quiet knowing he spoke the truth.

"And us?" one huntsman said as the other four gathered around them.

"You five will stay with them till they reach safety. Got it?" he ordered.

"Yes sir" the man saluted.

"Thank you" a mother said holding her child as everyone began to make the journey.

Kronos looked at her sadly knowing that they only survived because he was here but other mothers like her might not have made it in this chaos. "My job is to protect you all no thanks needed, you and your child continuing to live be all the thanks I need."

The huntsmen and huntress said their goodbyes to him before he left the town. "May the gods protect you" he whispered taking the path north to Vale.

~14 hrs later~

Kronos tracked up the hill seeing the smoke from the city beyond. Reaching the top what he seen froze him.

The western city is on fire with raging infernoes throughout the empty blocks. Building and brides destroyed. Bodies lay about on the streets where grimm roam and chewed on the bodies they found. Roadblocks closing off the west with their defenders fighting off any grimm that got close to the makeshift walls. Two Vale military ships, a cruiser and destroyer, lay anchor in they bay firing their long range guns into the city. Gunfire and screams filled the air around him. He looked to Beacon itself and fell to his knees.

"My gods" was all he could say at the sight before him.

The tower was gone and in its place stood a primal. The school itself filled with darkness no doubt grimm were at every corner. But the primal is what grab his attention the most.

"Is it frozen?" he wondered seeing it not move. After collecting himself he made his way to the city.

~Vale emergency outpost~

In a fit of fustration she threw everything from her desk to the ground screaming. Glynda threw her scroll on the now empty desk and stared anger at it.

"I come at a bad time?" Kronos entered the tent.

Glynda quickly looked up to find her long time friend before her. Without words she quickly got up and embraced him. Tears began as he returned her hug and let everything she been holding out as tears fell down her cheeks.

Couple minutes later, Glynda sat behind her desk wiping the last of her tears away.

Kronos sat across from her being silent the whole time.

"Im sorry for that Kronos" she said.

"Its fine Glynda just didnt expect that" he let out a tired sigh " what happended here and tell me the details."

Glynda nodded and repeated the fall of Beacon to words for him. Tears began again when she brought up the massacre of civilians and her "children" by the grimm and white fang. "So many students were lost Kronos. So many I trained, watched over, practically raised them to be the best fighters in the world slaughtered because we were unprepaired."

"Its not your fault Glynda" he try to comfort her. "No one seen this coming especially on this scale. We just have to pick up the pieces now. Ozpin missing presumed dead" he recited laying out the situation their in now.

Glynda nodded.

"Ironwood?" he asked.

"Returned to Atlas after securing a safe zone here in Vale. Took all the Atlas military he had, severly leaving us streached thin on personal" she replied.

"Shit and we cant reach the other headmasters" Kronos cursed.

"Qrow? Last I heard he was here watching over amber?" he questioned.

"He left. Said he's heading to Patch to watch over his neice" she answered. She didnt tell him of the silver eyes going by Ozpin's word to keep him away from any silver eyed warriors.

Kronos stood. "Very well, when you see him again tell him Il be heading back to Vacuo to make sure all is secure. Then after make my way to Haven and see what the hell Leo knows of this new maiden girl."

Glynda stood as well and gave him a goodbye hug.

"Goodbye Glynda, Il see you later or in the afterlife" he returned her hug.

"Please be later Kronos, I dont think I can handle losing more people" she squezzed him a little before letting go.

"Il do my best" he replied with a smile which she returned then left the tent to begin his journey.

 **Whew that took awhile. this took longer to put than i thought. already working on ch 8 and its coming up good. any ideas or comments leave them here**


End file.
